A Height-of-Burst (HOB) sensor may be implemented in munitions to allow for precision delivery of explosive bursts so as to maximize impact and minimize collateral damage. A Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver is a precise timing device which estimates, with a high degree of accuracy, the time of flight of an encoded electromagnetic signal from an orbiting satellite. For example, these precision estimates may be provided using a NavStorm™+ GPS receiver produced by Rockwell Collins. From these precision estimates, a navigation solution (ex.—position, velocity, and time) may be provided to the end user. Typical HOB devices require hardware which may increase costs and volume requirements for munitions, while also complicating integration of the guidance and navigation system. Further, currently available HOB devices require broadcast of signals which may be detectable by enemy forces. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system which obviates problems associated with current solutions.